This description relates to radio frequency (RF) activated devices. More particularly, the description relates to providing an activation signal based on a received RF signal.
A variety of RF receivers have been proposed to activate electronic devices. Conventional RF receivers typically require some kind of amplification to amplify the received signal for processing. Without amplification, the signal is too weak to process, or the distance from which signals can be received is severely limited. Amplification, however, results in a substantial and constant current drain on a battery power supply. Consequently, a problem with conventional RF receivers is that, due to the power demands, periodic battery replacement is required.